


:(

by HUANG_XUE_LI



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Digital Art, Doodles, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUANG_XUE_LI/pseuds/HUANG_XUE_LI
Summary: A scraggy doodle for a scraggy Daiyousei
Kudos: 3





	:(




End file.
